


call it what you want

by hurryup



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryup/pseuds/hurryup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Meow,"</i> Allen said, climbing into Link's lap with marked enthusiasm. He paused for a moment to adjust the kitty ears, which had threatened to slip forwards and off of his head following the sudden lurch of his movements. Once their stability was assured, he gave Link a lopsided smile, and pantomimed making paws with both fists. <i>"Purr, purr." </i></p><p>Link's face was that of a man seriously questioning his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call it what you want

  _"Meow,"_ Allen said, climbing into Link's lap with marked enthusiasm. He paused for a moment to adjust the kitty ears, which had threatened to slip forwards and off of his head following the sudden lurch of his movements. Once their stability was assured, he gave Link a lopsided smile, and pantomimed making paws with both fists. _"Purr, purr._ "  
  
Link's face was that of a man seriously questioning his life choices.  
  
"I don't even _like_ cats," he sighed, lifting one hand to massage the bridge of his nose. Allen pouted, prodding his cheek with his index finger.  
  
"That's not exactly the point here, Link."  
  
"That may be so," Link continued, and beneath the fan of his hand, Allen could see the dim luminescence of a blush. "All the same-- my God, where did you even get a collar?"  
  
Allen hummed, toying with the front strap of the offending garment. With each shake, the tiny bell looped in front gave a pleasant ring. "Don't sweat the small stuff."  
  
"I'm serious. Is that, ah, from a pet store, or...well, you know." Link gesticulated wildly. Allen rolled his eyes, but held his tongue.  
  
In a lot of ways, Allen sort of thought Link was the human personification of a very long and passionate argument-- both sides of it.  
  
Well, that was if an argument could have long blonde hair. Or if an argument could go to law school. Or if you could fall in love with an argument. Alright, so maybe that metaphor didn't exactly hold together. Whatever. The point was, Link was possessed by a strange duality of nature; the ability to contradict himself at times in both thought and action. Or, at least, that's how Allen rationalised it.  
  
Unlike Allen, who considered himself to be pretty straightforward, Link possessed the baffling ability to feel several opposing things at once. Within him, Allen had learned, was want in conflict with guilt, love in conflict with work, and ardency in conflict with formality. Link was a man as surely as he was a dichotomy.  
  
Some nights, Link would fuck Allen over his own desk so hard and so mercilessly Allen saw stars. Then, by morning, he'd be nosing against Allen's shoulder with a near virginal shyness before trailing a path of sweet, open-mouthed kisses down the slate of Allen's stomach. He'd bite Allen's thighs, then immediately replace his teeth with his lips. Well, that was a beautiful contradiction, if Allen ever knew one.  
  
Maybe that was what made sex with Link just a little bit heavenly; you never had to comprise.  
  
Of the two of them, Allen was, however, still the more adventurous-- or maybe _experimentative_ was a better word. That much was more or less understandable; Link had been (unfortunately) raised a Catholic, and had probably spent the first sixteen or so years of his life believing God would strike him down for so much as jerking off. He seemed to have mostly gotten over that hurdle as he'd branched off towards adulthood-- but it was still in his most fundamental nature to blush furiously at dirty jokes. Allen was pretty sure Link would actually keel over and die if he had to walk into a sex shop. Literally die, as in _death_. Those kind of trips were better suited to Allen, who had seen enough shit in his life to know being seen purchasing a vibrator did not necessarily entail the end of the world.  
  
In his opinion, life was too short to pretend you weren't into some kinky shit.

The two of them were sprawled across Link's bed, in Link's apartment-- though Allen privately thought he must have some kind of claim to it by now, with how often he slept over. It was the kind of sleazy, rainy Sunday you'd expect to belong to lovers; the sky outside was gray and roiled with caged thunder.  
  
Allen didn't really mind the rain, but ten times out of ten, he'd definitely choose the dry warmth of Link's skin against his. He nudged his body forwards, chasing it.  
  
"You know, you think too much," Allen said, teasing,  
  
"I thought you liked that about me," Link frowned, but his tone was growing abstract. He lowered his hand as his blush began to subside, finally giving Allen a clear few of his face. It was a handsome face. Allen could take or leave the dots, sure, but still. Terribly, terribly handsome.  
  
In the flickering movement of those red eyes, Allen could see the slow, guilty intake of sensory information; how that stare roved over that collar, then up and down the length of Allen's long, slender legs. Allen shimmied his hips hopefully in response. The action caused his ass to inadvertently grind down onto Link, who hissed a breath. _Well, hello there._  
  
"Outside of the bedroom, maybe," Allen said, a bit cheeky. He then paused, thinking it over honestly. "I guess... you're sexy when you follow your instincts, or something?"  
  
"Am I, now?"  
  
"Meow," Allen supplied helpfully, licking his lips coyly. Link just stared at Allen, expression caught somewhere between _'holy-fuck-I'm-so-turned-on'_ and _'I'm-about-to-cringe-myself-into-another-dimension.'_ That whole thing he'd mentioned earlier, where Link could sometimes feel two contradicting things at once? Sometimes, it was downright impressive.  
  
"This is one of your most ridiculous attempt at seduction yet," Link continued. "And that's saying something."  
  
"Definitely," Allen agreed cheerfully, reaching to press a hand against Link's groin, rubbing the palm of his hand down hard over Link's clothed erection; Link bucked, reflexively; the friction too delicious even through two layers of clothing. "I mean, I'm still optimistic, considering the fact all my other attempts at seduction were pretty successful. Unless you'd like to qualify this as a failure?"  
  
Suddenly, Allen was being flipped over onto his back, which was, okay, really fucking hot. Link leaned over Allen, legs tight around Allen's waist, pinning him down with both wrists above his head; one pale, one bright with the curling patterns of a sleeve tattoo.  
  
Link braced himself above Allen, just close enough so that his blonde hair nearly tickled his cheek. Allen squirmed, and Link's grip tightened; hard and just shy of actually painful.  
  
_Holy fuck._  
  
"Is this instinctual enough for you?" His voice was low enough to curl Allen's toes.  
  
"Hnnngh," Allen articulated in response, intelligently. Link actually laughed.  
  
"You know, you put a certain aureole on vice, Allen," he said; it was impossible to tell whether he was teasing or just being frank. Either way, with the soft exhale of his breath sending a pinprick of sensation running down Allen's skin, he could hardly find it within himself to care. "It's a temptation. _You're_ a temptation."  
  
Allen blinked. "... Is that your way of saying you like the collar after all?"  
  
Link loosened his grip on one of Allen's wrists. For a moment, Allen was actually sort of disappointed, feeling his hand go slack against the sheets-  
  
Then Link's hand was curling around the back of his neck, tugging lightly against the collar, testing the give of the leather. It pulled tight around Allen's throat.  
He yanked Allen towards him by the front of the collar, lips hot and demanding. Allen yielded without question to the force of Link's kisses.  
  
So that was a yes.  
  
The kiss was fervent; hard and hot and oh-fuck-yes-please. If Link's little stunt with the collar hadn't been enough to get him hard, this would do it; the slide of Link's lips, Link's tongue across his; the feeling of his body weighted down over Allen. So close, so good; too much and not enough at once.  
  
Keening, they began to relax into it, and they kissed more slowly; long, gentle kisses that did such damage to Allen's peace of mind. Link's hand still had a death grip around the back of the collar. For all his supposed exasperation, it's presence seemed to amaze him, and he fixated on it with an attention that managed to be both contextually hilarious and hopelessly sexy. More dichotomies. He felt Link stroke the pink imitation leather with the pad of his thumb, and when he tugged the collar back against their kiss, causing Allen's breathing to rasp and grow thin, they both moaned into each other's mouth.  
  
"Undress," Link said, against Allen's lips. There was the underlying tone of command. On another day, Allen might disobey, just out of sheer curiosity of how Link would set him straight. Today, he was happy enough to comply; happy enough to have been given the order. Link leaned out, watching as Allen shimmed and hurried to pull his shirt off over his head. It was a big of a challenge from flat on his back, but the heat of Link's gaze was one hell of a motivator.  
  
The shirt came off; for a second, Allen worried it would catch on the kitty ears, but he managed to tug it at the right angle. He fumbled next to unbutton his pants, squirming to kick them away. At a less frantic pace, Link began to work off his own clothes. Angled beneath him, Allen had a fantastic view of his body; lean and muscled and beautiful.  
  
Link wrapped his hand around Allen's exposed cock, stroking him slowly from root to tip-- Allen's hips jerked upwards, and he whimpered.  
It shouldn't be so thrilling, not when Link's already touched him a hundred times. But still, there's something intoxicating about it, about the feeling of Link's palm around him. It's all blurred together with the hard under soft skin. He stroked in long, even strokes, his thumb smoothing over the head of his cock on each stroke, slicking precome over Allen's skin.  
  
"Link," Allen gasped, fell back; shuddering, spreading his legs a fraction wider. "Shit--!"  
  
"Good kitty," Link murmured; he halted mid-stroke, and Allen downright keened.  
  
"God, _fuck me._ "  
  
"I think," and there was the breath of a laugh here, "that can be arranged."  
  
Link pulled away, to grab the lube, leaving Allen cold and breathless and alone for a beat. He was quick to return, however; eyes dark with want, fingers slick. He knelt on the bed, and Allen wrapped his legs around Link's waist. Link pushed one finger in, and Allen curled his legs a little tighter, heel pressing against the small of Link's back. He fingered Allen slowly; watching with hungry eyes as Allen writhed and moaned, body opening up for Link.  
  
"You're so," Link bit his lip, exhaled, then switched tracks. "Can I..?"  
  
"Yes," Allen said. "Yes, yes, _please_ \--"  
  
Link pulled out, then moved forwards to line himself up against Allen. Allen's mind was in a haze; he imagined, ridiculously, what it might be like to wear the collar at all times. He imagined it emblazoned on the back with Link's full name, to be returned if lost. The idea was laughable, and Link would be mortified, God. But still, somehow-- when he felt Link like this, that warm body and those quiet, disbelieving noises, he felt desperate to belong him. He felt Link tug insistently on the leather, tipping Allen's face so that they could meet eyes. _Take me, have me, never leave me._  
  
_Link, I'm yours,_ Allen was about to say, but then the drag of Link's cock sliding out of him made Allen whine, pathetically loud. Link's hands dropped to brace the bed. Distantly, Allen registered the sound of his own shaky intake of breath. Then, Link was slowly thrusting back in; and God, that made him gasp for air.  
Link curled forwards as he moved inside Allen. His mouth brushed against Allen's neck; then he sucked down and shit, that was going to leave a mark that Allen would to explain the next day, but he didn't care, not when it all felt so good, felt so much. He couldn't even string together a line of coherent words, just moan brokenly each time Link hit the spot. It felt like an electric shock was running through his body, overbright and ruthless and perfect, so perfect.  
  
Allen could feel that tension building in the pit of his stomach, and he threw his head back against the bed. With every thrust of Link's hips, he could hear the sweet sound of the bell ring; and there was something about that, something so incongruous to the situation it drove Allen insane.  
  
"I, I'm," Allen swallowed, panted, "I'm gonna--"  
  
"Don't hold back, just-- come for me, Allen, come on--"  
  
Allen closed his eyes tight; and, in a blinding moment, he did.  
  
He could feel Link's cock twitch inside him, felt himself being filled up; that would be a goddamn mess, but he was already a mess, and in the glow of the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. The two of them stilled. Taking in harsh breaths. Dizzied with sensation.  
  
Link pulled out, rolled over to lie beside Allen. It felt good, having him there. The weight of him, an indentation on the other side of the mattress. Skin against skin.  
  
Allen was the taller of the two, technically, but he still liked to be held; he tucked his head underneath Link's, hummed, and curled up against him. Link made a soft sound of displeasure, and Allen realized the stupid kitty ears were poking him in the jaw.  
  
"Take those ridiculous things off," he mumbled. Allen grinned, lazily moving to comply.  
  
"You liked it, though." He felt totally boneless.  
  
"I like _you_ ," Link said. Allen pressed his face against Link's chest. He smelled like sweat and sex and himself. Link paused, hesitated, and continued with gentle urgency. "We really need to shower."

"Mm."

"If you fall asleep now, you're just gonna complain about being sticky when you wake up," Link continued, level.  
  
"Don't wanna," Allen said, cozying up.   
  
" _Allen Walker_."  
  
"I'm a cat or something, right? I can lick us both clean."  
  
Link blanched, flushed, then reached to the side whacked him with a pillow.

Allen just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> POINTLESS LINKLLEN PORN... ROUND TWO! 
> 
> ... okay, i just reeeally had to get this out of my system before i move on to something heavier. please don't kick me out of the fandom.
> 
> hurryupfic @ tumblr


End file.
